This description relates to managing the delivery of fonts and related information to imaging devices such as printers, computing devices, etc.
In the ever-expanding connectivity provided by computer networks such as the Internet, various types of content such as text, graphics, audio, video, etc. may be included in assets (e.g., documents, presentations, websites, webpages, etc.) for presenting to individuals using a computing device or broadcast to a multitude. Incorporating such content into assets may provide viewers with a more enjoyable viewing experience while assisting with a more efficient transfer of information. However, technology does not always allow such a rapid expansion of different types and dramatic layouts of content to occur without being somewhat constrained. Device functionality, operating systems, driver software, etc. may impede presentation and limit a viewer's ability to view the originally authored content.